Y las constelaciones hablaron
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Más Obito no la observa y en cambio mira el firmamento, ambos están sentados sobre el gras y —¡mira esa constelación!, la veo— quizás Rin no se ha dado cuenta, pero se sujetan de las manos. [Rin/Obito].
**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt: #** 007 - Pintar con las manos [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano].

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, WI y... ¿lemon implícito? Cosa rara salida de mi cabeza para la OTP.

 ***** Frase de Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

 _«Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura»_

 ** _Edgar Alan Poe._**

* * *

 **O** bito a veces gusta de besarle las orejas a Rin. Ella, por su parte, ríe y se retuerce ante el cosquilleo cálido que le producen sus labios.

—Tú y yo somos como dos estrellas fugaces.

(Pero la forma en que lo hace y cómo lo dice es lo que lo hace especial. No son simples besos, son fuegos artificiales; no es una simple oración, es una verdad. Y Rin voltea a verlo sorprendida y dudosa la primera vez que se lo dice, a los trece años. Porque hay algo en su tono de voz que le incita a pensar que no está bromeando, al menos no por el momento.

Más Obito no la observa y en cambio mira el firmamento, ambos están sentados sobre el gras y —¡mira esa constelación!, la veo— quizás Rin no se ha dado cuenta, pero se sujetan de las manos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —No ríe, no es el momento. En vez de eso opta por mantener un rostro estoico. Pero lejos de sorprenderse, Rin se preocupa.

 _Porque me hipnotizas con tu belleza, me paralizas con tu candidez, me enamoras con tu intensidad_ , quiere decir, pero no lo hace. Y sonríe abiertamente

—una sonrisa que hace que el pulso de Rin se acelere a niveles insospechados y que sus mejillas se tornen color asombro y que sus ojos se dilaten por tanta hermosura y–

para despreocuparla. Para que vea que sigue siendo Obito Uchiha. Y lo consigue.

—No sé, solo se me ocurrió.)

Y Rin sonríe pues él la mira —la anhela, la quiere, la desea, la am–

con sus ojos de alfiler como si fuese lo único que existiera en ese efímero segundo en donde sus miradas se entrelazan y los alfileres atraviesan sus ojos de chocolate derretido. Se aparta, asimismo, pues lo ha hecho de nuevo. Es que la sensación no deja de ser nueva para ella, no importa cuántas veces Obito lo haga, sus labios no dejan de ser fuego contra su piel, incendiándola y rejuveneciéndola a la vez.

—No hagas eso.

Pero es mentira, porque le encanta sentirlo así de cerca. Le encanta su dulzura, su firmeza, su delicadeza, su jovialidad, su carácter en sí. Es ahí cuando ve una sonrisa hecha a base de pintura fresca asomarse por su rostro, travieso.

—¿Y sabes por qué?

Mas a Obito siempre le ha gustado la espontaneidad, por lo que no puede evitar pintarrajear sobre el lienzo de Rin lo que probablemente se convertirá en su mantra.

(Y es que le gusta el arte, pues tiende a creer que es una forma de amar —idolatrar, venerar, adorar—. No existe la noción de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, solo _tú_ y nadie más.

Hacen arte cuando están en el departamento de ella, él le pasa las manos por las pantorrillas hechas al óleo, pasea sus dedos por sus muslos dibujados en sepia y–

 _luego_

luego ambos recorren sus terrenos inhóspitos y vírgenes y pintan todo de un color desconocido para el resto pero conocido para ellos.

Y un (—Rin, ¿puedo?) seguido de un (—Siempre) que hace que Obito se sonroje, pero es casi imperceptible, _casi_ , como su leve temblor antes de adentrarse en la selva entre sus piernas y perderse en sus túneles estrechostanestrechos que le hacen querer mordisquearle los afectos.)

Porque siente esa necesidad impetuosa por pedirle permiso, porque de lo contrario siente que profana un santuario antiguo, porque nada de eso se siente correcto.

«No te tortures, puedes tocarme;

(y moldearme y esculpirme y pintarme y delinearme)

pero por favor, mancíllame

y hazlo bien».

Para Obito eso es como despertar en un sueño, pues el chocolate derretido no deja de desbordarse en súplicas inherentes ya que (—Oh, ¿me volví cuerdo por un segundo?) lo quiere de vuelta con ella (—Sí, y te extrañé).

—¿Por qué? —Su sonrisa cómplice lo embelesa por completo, ella sabe lo que dirá, entonces.

—Porque solo pasamos una vez. Y me encanta, pues la posibilidad de encontrarnos el uno al otro es de una en un millón.

A pesar de que todo eso lo dice como quien cuenta un secreto, Rin lo oye más que claro. Esta vez es ella quien le toma de la mano y sobrepone sus labios en su pómulo izquierdo; un beso casto, como no lo es ella.

 _¿Y de quién es la culpa, entonces?_

Pero–

No, no es correcto tocarla. ¿Y mirarla? Eso sí está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Tampoco? Ah, supone que el simple hecho de conocerla es un error. Y uno muy grande.

(—Ya te lo dije, Obito. No te martirices, no has hecho nada que ambos no hayamos querido.

—Pero, Rin…

 _¿está bien quererte de esta manera?, ¿acariciarte como lo hago, besarte como lo hago, matizarte como lo hago?_

—Te quiero.

—¿A-Ah?

—He dicho —Aunque ella sabe que es así, se ha perdido un poco—, que te quiero.

Para entonces es ella quien se prende en rojo carmín por tal verdad hecha oración, y Obito no puede estar más contento.

—E-Está bien. Yo también te quiero.)

Pero está perfecto, pues a ninguno le importa. A Rin no parece importarle, al menos.

—Tú y yo somos como dos estrellas fugaces.

Ella ríe, pues la obra de arte que Obito realiza sobre su lienzo le provoca querer revolcarse sobre el suelo.

(Hay una risa haciéndome cosquillas en el corazón, Rin.)*

«Por favor, déjame dibujarte, ¿puedo?».

Entonces ella le susurra muy quedito: (—Puedes, así que hazlo, ¿sí?).


End file.
